warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
BlazeClan - The Secrets Within
NOTE: This story has been adopted by me, SnapeFan1, but the story originally belonged to Stargaze66. She has erased the text of this story and I adopted the title. Please comment and review on my story! :) * Next to a Name means an Important Character ''Allegiances '' BlazeClan Leader: *Flamestar-a handsome, bright ginger tom with emerald-green eyes and a scar on his left flank Deputy: ' Brushfire-a strong, dark brown tom with tabby stripes with ginger paws and a ginger tail '''Medicine Cat: ' Meadowleaf-a beautiful, golden-furred she-cat with piercing green eyes and one black right paw. '''Warriors: * Blazepelt-a bright ginger tom with emerald-green eyes; an identical copy of his Father, Flamestar, and a close copy of his Mother, Gingerpelt Apprentice: Lovepaw Ravenflight: a night-black-furred tom with piercing amber eyes, a white chest, white paws, a white-tipped tail, and white ears Lilactail-a pale pinkish she-cat with icy-blue eyes and one black paw. Rowanfrost-a golden tabby tom with aqua-blue eyes and black ears Poppytail-a light grey-furred she-cat with bright green eyes, black paws, black ears, and a black-tipped tail Mousewhisker-a light brown-furred she-cat with amber eyes and a black ring around her left eye Eaglefur-a sandy-furred tom with a white chest, paws, and tail tip Dusksong-a dark brown-furred she-cat with icy-blue eyes Coppernight-a black tom with a light brown chest, light brown paws, and a light brown tail tip; Mate-Pebblepelt Bramblethorn-a dark brown tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes and an ugly scar raking across his muzzle Cranefeather-a pale grey-furred tom with a darker grey muzzle, paws, ears, and tail Apprentices: *Lovepaw-a tortoieshell she-cat with bright green eyes Mentor: Blazepelt Emberpaw-a mottled ginger and black-furred tom with bright amber eyes Briarpaw-a pretty golden tabby she-cat with one black ear and black paw Queens: Pebblepelt-a light grey-furred tabby she cat with darker grey ears, darker grey paws, and a darker grey tail tip; Mate-Coppernight Kits: Snowkit-a pure-white-furred she-kit with darker grey ears, paws, and a darker grey tail tip Icekit-a light grey-furred she-kit with light brown ears,paws, and a light brown tail tip Mother And Father: Pebblepelt and Coppernight Elders: Wildclaw-a tortoisheshell tom with bright amber eyes and a terribly twisted right paw and half an ear Losteye-a pure-white-furred she-cat with one missing right eye, her other eye a pale yellow Whitewhisker-a light grey-furred she cat with bright green eyes with the left side of her face completely whisker-less. BlazeClan Cats that have now joined StarClan Gingerpelt-a pale-ginger-furred she-cat with emerald-green eyes; Mate to Flamestar and Mother to Blazepelt; died saving her son Blazepelt from a snake at SnakeCliffs Cats Outside The Clans *Gladeshadow-a devious, tortoiseshell she-cat with a scar on her shoulder, a ripped left ear, and gleaming amber eyes 'Prologue' Fire blazed through the forest, the flames rising high up to the treetops as Flamestar, a bright ginger tom with emerald-green eyes and a scar on his flank, raced through the burning forest, his heart racing and his ginger fur on end. The tom let out a startled yowl as, with a sizzling crash, a burning tree landed in front of him, snapping in two from the middle down. Flamestar skidded to a terrified halt, blood pounding his his ears as the fire creeped onto the forest floor and eased toward him, crackling and sizzling. He backed away, ears flattened, only to let out a yowl as the fire suddenly shot forward and spread around him in a flaming circle, trapping him. But, as this happened, the starry shape of a cat suddenly appeared in the midst of the fire, unidentifyable to Flamestar. '' ''"An unessasary death will take place, secrets will be revealed, and dark forces will rise over BlazeClan. But only the lingering blazing flame will restore peace to all..." '' ''The starry shape suddenly dissapeared in a swift flurry of stars, grey smoke, and burning flames, and Flamestar could only let out a terrified yowl as the flames suddenly washed over him in a bright orange blaze. '' 'Chapter 1' With a half-shocked and half-terrified yowl, Flamestar's emerald-green eyes snapped open, and he scrambled to his feet, trembling and panicked. The ginger tom breathed heavily, his eyes wide as he glanced around wildly, only to relax as he realized that he was in his warm den, the morning light sneaking in thru the curtain of lichen blocking the entrance. ''It was just a dream, Flamestar, just a dream. ''Flamestar thought as he let out a soft, relieved sigh before sitting down in his bed of rabbit fur and moss and lifting his left hind leg to scratch three times at the back of his left ear, where a strong itch instantly caught his attention. As the itch faded away, Flamestar lowered his left hind leg and bent his head, lapping at his chest fur and tugging out a small knot. After the ginger tom finished the cleaning his sleek pelt, Flamestar stood up and shook out his pelt once before letting out a sigh of pleasure as he padded out of his den, a cleft in between two large boulders, while letting the lichen brush over his head and back. The morning sunlight greeted Flamestar, warming his clean pelt. The ginger tom parted his jaws to taste the fresh morning air for a moment before glancing around, spotting his Clanmates rising from their deep slumbers and now up and about the BlazeClan Camp. "Good morning, love. You've been sleeping like a dormouse!" Flamestar perked up his ears at the voice, only to sigh with pleasure and relaxation as his Mate, Gingerpelt, a pale-ginger-furred she-cat with bright, emerald-green eyes, brushed up against his chest, purring pleasantly. "Good morning to you too, Gingerpelt, my love." Flamestar purred, licking the top of his Mate's head once before the couple pulled away from eachother, smiling warmly. "How'd you sleep, dear?" Gingerpelt asked before bending her head and lapping three times at her chest fur and then looking back at Flamestar. The ginger tom had frozen at his Mate's words, instantly recalling his frightening dream and the words spoken by the starry cat in the midst of the fiery circle of flames. "Good enough, Gingerpelt." Flamestar meowed quickly, managing a smile. "Well, alright, then, dear. Oh, and by the way, your son left to hunt with Lovepaw by the SnakeCliffs." Flamestar froze at Gingerpelt's words, the words of his dream echoing in his head. ''"An unnecessaary death will take place..." 'Chapter 2' "Keep up, Lovepaw!" Blazepelt, a bright ginger-furred tom with emerald-green eyes, an exact copy of his Father, Flamestar and a close copy of his Mother, Gingerpelt, yowled as he ran through the forest trees of BlazeClan Territory. A small tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes, his Apprentice, Lovepaw, ran a few mouse-tails behind him, panting hard as she struggling to keep in pace with her Mentor. "I'm trying, Blazepelt!" Lovepaw called after him, moments later putting on a burst of speed and ending up running side by side with Blazepelt. "Well done, Lovepaw!" Blazepelt praised, smiling warmly down at his Apprentice as he slowed his run, eventually stopping altogether in front of a massive pile of cracked rocks, where, jutting out from the left and right side of the pile, were two large boulders shaped strangely like cliffs. "What's this place again, Blazepelt?" Lovepaw asked excitedly as she took an eager step forward-but before she could take another, Blazepelt's tail swept out in front of her, blocking her path. "Not yet, Lovepaw. Remember what I told you about this place? This is SnakeCliffs. We came to hunt here. But what's the most important thing I've told you about SnakeCliffs?" Blazepelt asked, looking down at Lovepaw, his expression serious now. "Umm...snakes live here?" Lovepaw asked, meeting her Mentors eyes nervously. "And what have I told you never to do when we come here, Lovepaw?" Blazepelt asked, twitching an ear impatiently. "Never run out onto the rocks or I might get bitten." Lovepaw sighed, flattening her ears and hanging her head in shame. "Exactly. We came to hunt, but even hunting here is dangerous, Lovepaw. I wanted to test your skill. Come along and follow me, but stay close." Blazepelt warned as he moved back his tail and walked forward, Lovepaw padding softly and nervously by his side. ---- "A Prophecy?! In your dream?! Why didn't you tell me about it this morning?!" Exclaimed Gingerpelt as she ran side by side with her Mate, Flamestar, through the trees of the forest territory of BlazeClan. "I didn't want you to worry! But we have to find them! The cat in my dream said that, 'an unnecessary death will take place'! Who knows what will happen?!" Panted Flamestar as she ran side by side with his Mate, Gingerpelt, his heart pumping hard and the blood pounding in ears. Great StarClan, let them be alright! ''Flamestar thought frantically as he caught suddenly caught the scent of Blazepelt and Lovepaw, turning sharply with Gingerpelt and running through the trees toward where SnakeCliffs remained near the BlazeClan border. ---- "Lovepaw, look out!" Blazepelt shot forward and, grasping Lovepaw's scruff in his teeth, yanked the Apprentice up and into the air while jumping back-just as the sharp hiss sounded and as a thin, light brown snake suddenly bared its fangs, striking at the small Apprentice and missing her left leg by a mouse-tail. Blazepelt backed away several paces before setting Lovepaw down behind him and then spinning around to face the hissing snake. It bared its fangs at Blazepelt and rose up slightly, moving its head from side to side as if thinking of where exactly to strike next. "Lovepaw, go!" Blazepelt hissed, not even sparing a glance over his shoulder and instead keeping his emerald-green gaze locked on the snake. "I-I'm not leaving you!" Lovepaw meowed, her voice trembling. "Lovepaw, just go!" Blazepelt yowled, his voice furious now as he twisted around and nudged Lovepaw roughly away from him-and as this happened, the snake let out a spine-chilling hiss, striking at Blazepelt's back leg. But, as Blazepelt twisted back around, barely spotted the glint of fangs, there was a yowl and a flash of pale-ginger and the gleam of claws. And it was followed by a terrified and pained screech and the splash of blood. 'Chapter 3' She was dead. Gingerpelt was dead. Gingerpelt had leapt into the path of the snake, allowing it to pierce its venomous fangs into her left back leg, only to release her with a hiss as Flamestar had leaped to her rescue, killing the snake out of fury and fear for his Mate. But the attack had left Gingerpelt writhing on the ground in pain as the venom coursed through her, barely able to utter her last two words, "F-Flamestar...Blazepelt..."-the names of her Mate and only son. The Mate of Flamestar, the Leader of BlazeClan, was now dead. And her death as as unnecessary as the Prophecy in Flamestar's dream had claimed. By now, Blazepelt just sat where his mother had been buried by the three BlazeClan Elders, Wildclaw, Losteye, and Whitewhisker. Flamestar remained tucked in his den, silent and terribly heartbroken. And the rest of BlazeClan had finished their mourning for Gingerpelt and were quiet, either walking silently around the BlazeClan camp or curled in their dens early that terrible morning. No hunting patrols were out, and only the Dawn Patrol left camp and then soon came back, their tails drooping and ears flattened with nothing to report. The whole BlazeClan camp was as silent as ever, and not even Snowkit and Icekit, the only two kits in the Nursery, made any sound. Instead, they curled against their Mother, a light grey-furred tabby she cat with darker grey ears, darker grey paws, and a darker grey tail tip named Pebblepelt, knowing only that one of their Clanmates had left them for good. Most of the cats in BlazeClan couldn't hold back their grief for the death of Gingerpelt, but no cats had it worse except Flamestar. Even though Blazepelt mourned over his mother's death, he did it as most sons would at the loss of their mother or father. But Flamestar seemed in worse shape, and why? The Prophecy. The Prophecy that started it all. ''"An unnecessary death with take place, secrets will be revealed, and dark forces will rise over BlazeClan. But only the lingering blazing flame will restore peace to all..." The words of the starry cat repeated over and over in Flamestar's head as he remained curled up silently in his nest near the very back of his den. He flexed his claws at the words but nothing more. What could it truly mean? Only one part of the Prophecy was complete-''"An unnecessary death with take place..."-''and the unnecessary death had been Gingerpelt's death by the snake at SnakeCliffs. What did the next part mean? "...Secrets will be revealed..." What secrets? BlazeClan had nothing to hide. And the rest of the Prophecy...what did it mean? "...And dark forces will rise over BlazeClan. But only the lingering blazing flame will restore peace to all..." '' Nothing made since in Flamestar's eyes anymore. First the Prophecy, and now Gingerpelt's death, his first and only Mate that he had grown to dearly love and cherish over the many moons they always spent together. What else could go wrong? ---- The dark, cat-shaped figure moved slowly and carefully through the trees of BlazeClan Territory, slinking low to the ground without even the soft rustle of leaves to signal its presence. The figure paused after a moment, parting its jaws to taste the air, before continuing to move along through the trees, belly-low to the ground. After a few more moments, the figure was soon crouching among the rocks of SnakeCliffs, seconds later climbing down and sniffing at a small patch of crimson-red cat blood mixed with snake blood staining the forest floor. The figure seemed to grin sinisterly at this before it continued and began to slink away from SnakeCliffs and back into the trees up ahead. 'Chapter 4''' Flamestar remained curled up in the back of his den for three long days, refusing to eat, refusing to move, and refusing to speak to his Clan. Category:SnapeFan1's Fanfics